Sleepover Extravaganza!
by edurrant0404
Summary: When Rachel stays over the Hudson-Hummel houshold for a weekend for Kurt's birthady. Will Finn forgive Rachel and could they mend their relationship? Set after Special Education.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! So I am aware that I have not completed "I Just Completely Blew It" but I just wanted to write this short story that will probably be like about 3 chapters because I have ALWAYS wanted to see this happen on the show! I think it would be HILARIOUS… So lemme know watcha think xD**

"What? No! Nuh Uh… No mamn… Sorry but NO!" Finn exclaimed, shaking his head, Rachel was NOT spending the whole weekend at HIS house.

"Finn honey, she's not coming for you." Even though the words were supposed to put him at ease he still felt a twinge of hurt by his mother's exclamation. "It's Kurt's birthday and he wants Rachel to spend the weekend because she's his best 'girl' friend. Finn, you and Rachel can put aside your difficulties for ONE weekend."

"Mom, she CHEATED on me. I LOVED her and she ruined everything we could've had together! I can't stand looking at her let alone living in the same house for a weekend!" Why couldn't Kurt have this big sleepover soiree when "finchel" existed? Now THAT would've been interesting. He tuned back into what his mom was saying.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about her but honey, Rachel is coming for KURT, and you will barely see her. Please just do this for Kurt; he's so excited about this." He mom said giving him pleading eyes.

"Fine, but If I am forced in any situation to talk to her I promise that I might not be too friendly." Finn told his mother. Kurt and Rachel want to have their little sleepover, fine. It's not like he's going to be ANY part of it.

His mother gave him a small frown but sighed and said, "Ok Finn, but you were the one that broke up with her when she was trying to be honest with you. Maybe Rachel deserves a little more empathy from you."

He was flabbergasted at his mom's words. She's on Rachel's side? What kind of mom was she, taking his ex's side in the argument? "Whatever mom," he replied and stormed up the stairs. This was going to be SOME weekend.

Rachel arrived right when his family was sitting down for dinner Friday night. As soon as Kurt opened the door and Rachel stepped through the Hudson-Hummel door with exuberance, she squealed, "Let's get this Kurt Hummel/Rachel Berry Sleepover Weekend Extravaganza started!" She laughed, hugging Kurt.

Finn's mom came from the kitchen to greet Rachel, "Rachel!" she shouted grabbing her in a tight bear hug. "We're so glad to have you! We've missed you, you little ball of energy!" His mother continued.

With that, Burt came in from the living room, "Oh hey Rach, I've missed you, and especially you're baking. One of the favorite parts of my week is when you would bring over your baked treats; maybe while you're here you can grace us with some of those brownies you make." Burt said wagging his eyebrows toward her.

She laughed, "Sure thing Burt." With that Finn's stepfather showed off a HUGE smile obviously pleased. Finn stomach growled at the thought of Rachel's brownies. When they were together she was ALWAYS making him baked treats and he now yearned for another taste of one of her famous homemade brownies.

As Finn was unknowingly smiling towards her at the thought of her baking, Rachel finally noticed him sitting at the dining room table. Her face turned pink when she saw him smiling towards her. "Um hey Finn, It's nice to see you," Rachel stated awkwardly.

Her words broke him away from his creepy gaze and his face turned into a mask of nonchalance. "Oh Hi," he replied without an ounce of friendliness to his tone and he turned to the adults. "Mom, Burt, can we have dinner, I'm starved."

All 5 of them sat down at dinner whilst Finn's parent's asked how Rachel has been and Kurt and Rachel raved about their plans for the weekend. The whole dinner, Finn sat there silently eating his meal peeking secretly at Rachel when she wasn't looking. She seemed so… happy. She was giggling nonchalantly with friends while he sat in his room everyday just thinking about her. Finn was the one that broke up with her, so why was he the one left utterly alone, feeling like crap?

It was midnight and Finn was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep because the knowledge that the only girl he had ever loved was in the bedroom RIGHT next door and he could hear her mesmerizing laugh every two minutes.

An idea came to his head. Kurt still has his sunglasses from when Finn let him borrow them the other day. Maybe he could go in there and ask for them back because even with their break up, Finn was dying to see Rachel's smile and to hear her laugh, plus he would be able to see her in her PJ's, BONUS! It was decided. He swung up out of bed and made his way to Kurt's room. He was just about to open the door when e heard HIS name being whispered on the other side of the door.

"Rachel, Finn will come around eventually, you just have to be patient, he is really hurt by what you did." Kurt said. Finn wanted to punch his stepbrother for revealing so much to Rachel. Sure he cried himself to sleep for a week after their breakup and refused to come out of his room, but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"I know I was stupid Kurt, I just felt so hurt by Finn's lies and I saw him smiling at Santana in the hallway and I knew it was just a matter of time before he broke up with me and they got together." Crap, she saw that? Finn didn't even know why he did it; he was trying to be nice so she would back off. Rachel continued, "Puck was the one who consoled me, I just felt humiliated and unwanted and so I wanted Finn to feel the same way I felt. After I just felt so ashamed that I could do something like that to someone I loved." Love? Did she just say she loved him? "I needed to tell Finn the truth, so I did but I never thought that he would be as hurt as he was. Did you see him at dinner, Kurt? He hates me. I treated him like he was nothing to me when he is so much more. He was my everything and I blew it, Kurt. I ruined my one chance at true love." Finn could hear her start to cry and he wanted nothing but to run in there and hug her tight, but then she would know he was spying and what would she think of him then? He silently walked back to his room and thought about what Rachel had said.

She had no idea how much she truly hurt him. Whenever he imagined his future she would be in it. He planned to marry her and have a family. When he found out she cheated on him, he thought that maybe what he was feeling was all in his head and they were just meant to be high school sweethearts. Now Finn thought that maybe she did feel the same way he did and that she just made one stupid little mistake. He knew that she didn't care about Puck, that she just felt hurt. Finn forgave Rachel; he was going to tell her tomorrow. But he couldn't be in a relationship with her right now, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's nice to know that so many people are reading this story! So here's the second chapter! Oh and I don't own glee! xD**

Finn woke up the next morning, the aroma of pancakes drifting from the downstairs kitchen to his door. He momentarily forgot what had happened the night before and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Rachel was in his house. Rachel was talking about him last night. And Rachel still LOVES him. Finn bounded down the stairs prepared to forgive Rachel. He came down the stairs and saw a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen table, seated around it were Kurt, Burt, and his mom.

When his mother saw Finn she smiled, "Hey sleepyhead, Rachel made pancakes, sit down and eat."

Finn sat, "Oh cool, where is Rachel anyway?" Oh god, he thought. Did she leave; if she left he wouldn't be able to apologize to her.

"Oh no." His mother replied, "She's just taking a quick shower." Finn gulped. Rachel Berry was in his bathroom right now? He had to let go of his abrupt dirty thoughts. Instead of replying he quickly just shoved a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

He had about six pancakes before he headed upstairs and they were DELICIOUS. He would love if Rachel cooked him breakfast every morning for the rest of his life. For a few months in Finn's life he did think that, that Rachel and he would always be together for the rest of their lives.

As Finn turned around the corner in the upstairs hallway he slammed right into Rachel, knocking both of them down. They stared at each other before they both busted out laughing. For an instant, everything felt normal in Finn's life. He was just happy, laughing on the floor with the girl he loved, at something that wasn't really even that funny. But, like everything, the moment eventually had to come to an end and the realization hit him that he and Rachel were broken up.

Finally the laughter died down and they both stood up awkwardly. He decided that now was the time to forgive and forget everything they went through. "Hey Rachel, do you have time to talk for a second?" He asked.

She looked so hopeful, "Yeah of course Finn, what is it?"

Finn took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say that I forgive you and I'm sorry too, for my part in what you did."

She displayed her 1000 watt smile that always made his heart feel like jelly in his chest. "Wait Finn, are you saying that you want to get back together?" She looked SO happy and he hated himself for what he was about to say.

"No Rachel," He began. "I think we should take things slow, and be friends. I'm just not ready to get back together with you." With that he looked away sheepishly. He wanted nothing more than to say yes and gather Rachel up in his arms but he knew what he did was the right thing. He couldn't jump so quickly into a relationship with the girl who just recently broke his heart. He watched as her face flashed from emotion to emotion. First confusion, then disappointment, then anger, then understanding, and finally joy.

She looked up at him smiling. "I would be honored to be friends with you, Finn." He smiled at that and leaned in to hug her but she quickly backed away from him and he was instantly disappointed. He looked up and saw her raise her hand. His first thoughts were that she was angry at him and was going to hit him but he quickly realized that she wanted him to high five her. He raised his own hand and lightly tapped his palm to hers. Even with the simplest touch he could undoubtedly feel the electricity when he touched his own skin to Rachel's. She smiled up at him before she walked away.

Finn was content knowing that Rachel and him were friends now. He was happy that all this awkwardness around each other was over and they could now laugh and talk about things with each other. Finn needed Rachel in his life and they were friends, so everything was good now right? But he couldn't help but think that he wanted so much more as he watched the petite brunette in her short plaid skirt and soft poodle sweater walk further and further away from him.

When Finn was downstairs making himself a grilled cheese for lunch, while Rachel and Kurt were getting manicures (Kurt spent 15 minutes explaining how it was perfectly normal for a man to get a manicure) he looked up and saw his mother staring at him.

"Jeez mom! You scared me!"

The expression on his mother's face was indifferent. "Finn what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Making a sandwich, want one?"

"No Finn, I mean why are you pretending that you're not in love with Rachel? I've seen the way you two look at each other when the other isn't looking. You both gaze at each other like love struck puppies. What really makes me angry is that you are both completely aware how much chemistry you have and you don't do anything about it! I've heard you cry at night Finn, and it breaks my heart because I know that what you two had was true love. Ever since your father died my dream is that you would find your soul mate and be able to live your life to the fullest. When I first saw you and Rachel together I knew that she was that person. You've always been a happy carefree boy Finn but, when I saw you with Rachel it was a different happiness. It was as if you had just discovered the true meaning of life."

Finn was completely shocked at his mom's words. He tried to think of something to say to her. He wanted to say how he felt broken without Rachel and how he wanted to be with her SO badly but that she hurt him so much more than any physical pain could do to him but all he could manage to say was, "I love her." And he started to walk away.

He barely heard his mother whisper, "She does too Finn, more than you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I was at camp so I was completely separated from civilization and therefor, internet. So this is the last chapter! I hope you have been enjoying this story xD**

Finn could not stop thinking about everything his mother had said earlier. He always knew that Rachel loved him and he knew that Rachel probably still loved him and that the ball was in his court on whether or not they can get back together. He loved her, she loved him, should be simple right? Then why was he so hesitant?

The intensity of his feelings for Rachel scared the crap out of Finn. He didn't think it was possible for a 16 year old boy to be SO utterly in love. He was scared to death that he would get hurt again if Rachel finally realized that she deserved so much better than a high school big shot with no future ahead of him.

Finn was lost in his thoughts when he realized that Rachel and Kurt had come back from their manicures. Rachel then noticed Finn sitting at the kitchen counter and practically sprinted to him.

"Hey Finn! Oh my god, the salon was AMAZING! You sit in a massage chair while they do your nails and they give you fancy glasses of water with cucumber! It was so great plus my manicurist was so talented, I mean LOOK at my nails!" With that she shoved her hand in front of Finn's face. He quickly looked at her baby pink nails and looked then right into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes.

"You look beautiful Rachel." He simply stated and he was sure that she caught the hidden meaning behind his words as a deep pink blush showed on her cheeks.

"Well thank you Finn, Kurt and I are going to watch A Walk to Remember, you are welcome to join us if you would like."

A Walk to Remember is like the only cheesy romantic movie that Finn could bare. He liked that the popular high school guy falls for the talented, misunderstood girl. It reminded him so much of himself and Rachel. "Yeah sure, I'd love too." He answered and Rachel smiled. "I'll make some popcorn and meet you guys in the living room."

When he walked into the living room, popcorn in hand, he noticed Kurt sitting in the armchair and Rachel sitting on the couch. The only available seat was right next to Rachel. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or happy about that. He was happy that he would be so close to Rachel but he was annoyed that he couldn't do anything about the close proximity. It's not like he could put his arm around her or hold her against him. He thought about asking Kurt to move but that would've hurt Rachel's feelings and she would get the wrong idea about the notion so he just plopped down on the cushion next to Rachel as the opening scene began to roll.

As the movie progressed, Finn's urge to pull Rachel close progressed but every time he just held his arms tight against his sides and glued his eyes to the screen. At the climax of the movie, both Rachel and Kurt burst into uncontrollable tears. Kurt then moved to the other side of the couch, forcing Rachel to move right in the middle, pushing up right against Finn's side.

Even though it was just a movie, Finn couldn't bear to see Rachel cry and to ignore the racking sobs that he felt from her because of their proximity so he carefully put his arm around her waist and she leaned into his chest almost immediately, as if she was waiting for him to make his move. He held her throughout the rest of the movie and when it came to the wedding scene Rachel was asleep. The movie ended and Kurt just looked at the Finn and Rachel, smiled and walked upstairs.

Finn was confused on why Kurt just got up and left. Maybe he wanted to give Finn and sleeping Rachel some privacy. Finn looked down at Rachel and thought how beautiful Rachel looked when she slept. Her body was curled tight into a ball as her head lay on Finn's body with her hair spread all around his chest. Her face looked so peaceful but he had to wake her up. It would be so awkward if his parents walked in.

"Rachel wake up." He spoke softly into her ear.

She stirred but then looked up at him and murmured "Finn" sleepily. He smiled but then she shot up and jumped of the couch and looked at him panic stricken. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Finn that was so inappropriate. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on top of you." She said rather quickly.

"Rachel, slow down. It's ok, it's not a big deal, relax." He assured her.

She looked up at him and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

He was so confused by her tears. "Seriously Rachel, it's not a big deal, like AT ALL"

"I'm not talking about that Finn. I'm talking about everything I did to get us to this point. We barely talk to each other anymore and when we do it's filled with awkwardness and unsaid feelings. I never should've kissed Puck. I regret it every day. You hurt me a lot but it was no excuse to do what I did. I love you Finn, I know that you don't feel the same way right now and maybe you never will, but…"

He interrupted her, "Stop Rachel. It's not your fault. I lied to you and it pushed you into doing what you did. I know that I was the one that ended thinks between us but don't you ever doubt that I stopped loving you Rachel. I love you so much it scares me." He finally let out what he was feeling to Rachel and he felt so relieved.

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, smiling and he knew he couldn't take one more second of not kissing her. He quickly closed the space between them and captured her lips against his. They stayed there like that for what seemed like hours but was probably barely a minute before she pulled away and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He knew in that moment that no matter what came their way he was never going to let Rachel Berry go again.


End file.
